Always Monsters
by Code of Codex
Summary: Out of money and out of luck Rhoa finds himself heartbroken and on the verge of collapse. His landlord's taken the key back, he can't finish his manuscript, and his beloved is marrying someone else. With no choice but to handle whatever life throws at him, he set out on the open road on a mission to win back the love of his life. The story from there is up to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Now I know I have been dead for very long and I was suppose to write but I got lot stuff going on now and may not have the time anymore but recently I played a game called Sometimes Always Monster. I love this game even through it was short but I decide to make a story base on it, it follows the story but I added my own things in it. At first I was planning to have Akuma as the protag but the question was, who is the ex? So Rhoa is my protag and Angel is the ex**

* * *

Rain pour down harshly among the darkened streets of an alleyway until a door slams open as a man dressed in a black suit sporting red button up shirt accompanied by a black tie, his yellow eyes narrowed in sickening disgust as he walks down the steps. Behind him was a man with long blazing red hair and sinister red eyes dressed in a white suit chased after the man in black. "Kuda! Where the hell you think you're going?!" The older man's voice filled with malice while the dark skin man combs his hand through his purple hair before stopping. Kuda's yellow eyes gaze into the darkness of the ally that was illuminated by the dim lights before he decides to respond harshly.

"I quit, I'm done." He walked forward as the man with blazing hair followed closely behind not willing to let Kuda leave so freely.

"You'll be done when I said you're done! I don't care if you don't want to kill anymore, I say you kill, you'll kill!" His voice boomed furiously as Kuda rolled his eyes as he continued to go forward without looking back while the tyrant continued to follow him. "I own you! You signed up for this so you're my to command! Come back here Kuda!" Kuda growled annoyed, his hand in his jacket gripping the familiar leather texture of his beloved weapon tightly. Inside his head, he was tempted to bring out his gun to end this pointless argument but he didn't as it would make him like this man that refuses to let him go, he could hear the empty threats that this man directed towards him but he ignored it when he saw someone standing there. His footsteps slow to a stop as the long red hair man stopped by his side with the expression filled with annoyance.

The person dressed in a big dirty green winter coat and dirt covered baggy jeans, their face could not be seen as it was covered by a dark gray scarf and oversized dark blue beanie. The person turned to them and walk towards them before stopping feet away from them, they gaze at Kuda before looking at the man dressed in white. Their voice was gruff and hoarse signaling the two males in front of them that this person in front of them was a man, "Could you spare some change?" This man in front of them was homeless as Kuda's eyes narrowed in annoyance while the redhead was filled with anger.

"We have nothing for you! Get out of here you freak!" The man in white hissed as Kuda look between the two before directing to the homeless man who only laughed at the threat before he turned his gaze to Kuda. "Shoot him and be done with it!" The dark skin male growled at the command.

"Of course… Expected as much of you type of people. This world isn't very fair now is it?" Kuda's eyes widen when the homeless took out a gun from his coat and pointed at him. "Living in such a pitiful world where everyone suffers is great isn't it?"

Kuda quickly took out his gun and pointed straight to the man as his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed in anger. "What the fuck are you doing?" The homeless man only chuckled while the man in white turn to Kuda with a pissed expression.

"Kill him-"

"Let's play a game." The homeless had quickly cut off the man in white as his shadowed eyes gazed at Kuda who glared back in response but he continued on knowing the barrel of Kuda's gun was pointed between his eyes, "It is very simple, I'll tell you a story. The rules, no interruptions and you'll let me continue to the story until the end then, you'll have a choice to do whatever you want with me." Kuda's mind began to try to form a reason why this homeless man wanted to tell a story, he looked over to the man in white who was yelling at him to shoot before looking back at the homeless man before he heaved out a sigh.

"Fine, you don't seem to be budging anytime soon so make it quick." The man in white was furious at Kuda's decision but he was silenced by the dark man's angry gaze. Like all stories, there was always a start but it goes way back. Back before this party had started but it will be a start of something that no one knew could hit them. In life we never really know what will happen, for the best or the worst, this started with a man who lost everything and crosses the many roads for a single goal.

* * *

A man dressed in a dark red sweater with dark blue jeans accompanied by worn red sneakers, his golden eyes searched through the crowd of his apartment filled with people mingling until it settles on a woman with long blonde hair standing bit hidden near the doorway that leads out to the party. He approached the woman who turned towards him with an expression of annoyance as he smiled sweetly towards her. "Hey, beautiful." His voice filled with happiness at the sight of her but her blue eyes rolled before looking back to the people wandering around or mingling with each other.

"What's wrong?" His tone was soft and concerning as the girl looked at him in anger.

"Your friends are weird, hurry up and get rid of them!" She hissed angrily as the man brushed his black hair nervously.

"I'm sorry Priscilla, they are just people that are writers, wannabes or artist. The big guys want someone fresh, it'll be over soon." He spoke apologetic as Priscilla huffed annoyed before her blue eyes soften as she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"It's fine Arus but please quickly find someone, this apartment is too nice to lose you know." She spoke quietly while Arus rolled his eyes but he responded by kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." He walked passed her and begin looking for the one person he had in mind until he heard his name being called out, he turned to the side to see a girl with short dark purplish pigtails that were held up by two flowers. His eyebrows raised as he turns to the girl who dressed in a short red skirt and dark purple crop top, her white flowers remained perfectly still as she stopped in front of him. "Kikuri? What do you want." Arus paid his full attention to the girl who blushed heavily as she smiled.

"Hey, Arus… You wouldn't have an extra bedroom?" Kikuri whispered quietly as Arus looked around and turned his head back to Kikuri until his eyes widen when he caught on what she was looking for.

"No! Kikuri we absolutely don't have an extra room! Even if we do you aren't allowed to do it!" Arus hissed as the shorter female pouted angrily before crossing her arms.

"Ah fine! At least Sefia brought her car then we can have some serious fun!" She turns her body with a huffed and head back to chat with one of the others leaving Arus to groan in annoyance as he rubbed his face before turning around to look for the person he wanted to find until his eyes settled on a man with short bright red hair, the side of his head was shaved with side of it forming a lightning bolt on the side. The two golden earring on his ear shine under the lighting as he wore a white t-shirt accompanied by a yellow scarf wrapped snug around his neck and his hand stuffed in the pockets of his dark blue ripped jeans and dark blue dirty running shoes. His golden eyes shifted and clashed with Arus own golden eyes, he smiled and waved while Arus grinned and walked over to him.

"Rhoa, I was looking for you, my man." Rhoa's eyes widen in shock before he grins and fully faces Arus.

"Hey, Arus! Thanks for inviting me to the party, also happy birthday to you. Got some good red wine if ya want to join me in a drink." Rhoa held up a bottle of wine with the red label while Arus laughed.

"Well the wife wants me to only have one drink but some red wine sounds good. Care to join me and my wife with that bottle?"

Rhoa snickered at the mention of Priscilla but he hands the bottle to Arus and moved a bit. "Yeah before that happens, I have someone I want you to meet!" Rhoa chirped happily as Arus smiled, his eyebrows raised as he crossed his arms.

"Oh do I get to meet your special someone?" Arus's eyebrows began to wiggle as Rhoa burst into laughter, his hand patting Arus's shoulder.

"You'll have to wait and see my friend! Now don't move as I go get my 'special' someone!" Rhoa quickly rushed over to the doorway that led to patio leaving and got outside to see much more people, his eyes began searching for someone before it settled down on a small female sitting down staring out the window with a content smile on her face. His gold eyes brighten in joy as he walked over before standing in front of her, he coughed in his hand to catch her attention which was successful as the girl's head turned to smile brightly up at him.

"Rhoa! How's the party?" She chirped as Rhoa chuckle and pull her to stand. Her long white hair flow to her waist as she stared up with her light blue eyes stared at him with love, her large beige sweater almost covering her white shorts as her small feet were hidden by her white flats.

"Well it's going great, Arus invited me to have the red wine we brought with his wife. I came to get you so you could join me. Do you have the Birthday card?" He explained quickly as the female quickly turned around to grab a card that said 'Happy Birthday' on it until Rhoa notices something off. "Angel did you forgot to write down our names in it."

She blinked confused and looks at the card before she made nervous expression. "Oops?" She laughed nervously as Rhoa clicked his tongue before kissing her forehead.

"It's fine baby. We just need quickly write our names down then we can get on our way!" He grabs his pen he kept in his pocket and began to scribble down his and Angel's name down on the card as the female held on to the end of his shirt. "There we go! 'Happy birthday Arus! By Rhoa and Angel.' There that should be perfect. You ready to go in and say hello?"

Angel pulled Rhoa down and quickly kissed him before smiling up at him. "I'm ready my love but the question is… Are you ready? Remember you came here to get him to sign your book up." Rhoa's eyes softened as his hand caressed Angel's cheek.

"Don't worry about me, babe. With you here, my lucky charm. I can do anything with you by my side." He spoke sweetly as her porcelain cheeks flushed red before burying her face in his white shirt, Rhoa laughed as he brushed her white locks away before reaching over to wrap his hand over her own. "Now let's get going, don't want to keep Arus and Priscilla waiting any longer."

Her head moved back a bit as she smiled happily up at him before the two couple walks back inside to meet Arus who lead them into the back where it was a bit quieter as Rhoa, Angel, Arus, and Priscilla gather around a table with wine glasses filled with red wine.

Rhoa breathed in and exhale the air as he looked at Arus with serious expression who looked back knowing what the redhead was going to say. "Arus, I know this is your birthday and all but I need to ask you-"

"I know you want to get your book published." Arus set his wineglass down as he leaned forward his chin resting on his hands. "And I'm going to do it." Arus smiled as Rhoa and Angel's eyes widen at the answer they were given.

"Are you serious?!" Rhoa's expression was filled with excitement and shock while Angel could not form words for herself while Arus leaned back with a smile as Priscilla giggled behind her hand.

"This is the reason why I approached you, out all the people in here. I chose you because you're a good writer so I'm putting my bet on you."

Rhoa blinked as he smiled and held his wine glass up. "I can't believe this!" Angel looked over, her eyes filled with happiness as she held up her own wine glass.

"I'm so proud of you Rhoa." She spoke as Priscilla and Arus raise their own wineglass.

"Cheers to Success!" Arus grin.

"To Ambitions!" Angel chirped.

"To Our Future!" Priscilla laughed.

Soon all their gaze landed on Rhoa who smiled as he raised his wineglass to theirs. "To Great Partners!"

* * *

 _One year passed_

In a dark run down apartment, clothes litter across the floor and the couch looked as if it had seen better days while the dark green walls have seen it share of better days, a bed creak as something rustling could be heard. Rhoa threw the blanket off of him as he forcefully pulled himself out of bed, he let out an exhausted yawn before reaching over to his watch and stare down at it to check that it was morning time.

He pushed himself off the bed, gather his usual clothes and entered the bathroom, he turned on the shower as he got himself showered before walking out drying his body and hair, he turned to stare himself in the mirror before brushing his teeth. Once he had dried his red hair, he wore his usual white t-shirt and ripped jeans before wrapping his neck in his signature yellow scarf, he silently stares in the mirror before quickly turning away to leave.

Rhoa caught notice of a paper being slipped under his door but he ignored it as he went to grab his beeper and stuff it in his pocket as he walked passed his door and paper before going to his small fridge with the microwave that sat on top of it. He took out three pizza pouches and sandwich in his fridge and hummed, he turns to the micro and began microwaving the pizza pouches as he went to gather containers and his bag. Picking up a dark gray backpack, he put the sandwich inside before taking the pizza pouches out and into the container before stuffing them into the bag.

The redhead sighed as he turns back and walks over to his bedside table to pick up his journal and wallet then walking back to his bag. "I got a 20 in my wallet. It won't be enough." Rhoa muttered as he stuffs them in his bag before marching over to the doorway as he picked up a piece of paper and began reading.

The letter was from the manager stating that the rent was overdue with a stickie that called him a deadbeat, Rhoa scoffed and crumbled up the letter and threw it to the side. "Stupid creep." He huffed as he opens his door and walked through before closing it. He steps out and sighed as he closes and locks the door to his apartment room then turn around to be astonished to see the kind old lady with long pink hair returning back to home but stopping when she sees Rhoa.

"Oh Rhoa, how are you dear?" She called out as Rhoa approached her with an equally kind smile. "You haven't changed a single bit, still looking handsome!"

"Thank you Savia, I'm doing alright. I was just about head out to get some work."

"Is that so? Well, I'm having a party and I would surely need to clean my apartment up! It would be real nice to have you help me! Oh, by the way, I barely see Angel anymore. Where has that sweet girl gone?" Rhoa's smile fell into a neutral expression as his eyes looked away causing Savia to gasp quietly. "O-Oh… I'm very sorry dear-"

"It's fine, what has happened, happen. It's not your fault." Rhoa cut her off as he bitterly smiled causing Savia to frown.

"Well… She was a very sweet girl, always going out for a walk. Hmm enough talk, I seem to have held you up for quite some time. If you need money, come to me and I can pay you for helping me clean up this place!" She bid a quick goodbye to him before returning back to her apartment as Rhoa sighed.

He quickly walks over to the elevator and took it as he descends down before leaving on the ground floor. He growled under his breath realizing how dark the ground room was before directing his glare to a door near the mailboxes. "Cheap ass, can't afford to fix the lights." He muttered before walking past the door only for it to be slammed open.

"Where you think you're going, you fucking deadbeat!" An old man walked out furiously as Rhoa glared back.

"Fuck off Viktor." Rhoa hissed as Viktor clapped his hands as the lights turn on.

"You think I didn't notice you were going to fucking leave without paying?!"

Rhoa muttered something under his breath as he glared at the taller man. "I'll get your fucking money, just gotta to wait for my cheque coming in from the mail." Rhoa walked bit past from Viktor and check his mailbox only to find it to be empty. "It's going to be coming soon, then I'll pay you."

"No way kid, you fucking hand me your apartment key until you forked over the cash." Viktor held his hand out as Rhoa grumbled under his breath.

"You're fucking real piece of shit." Rhoa reached into his pocket and handed over his key as Viktor laughed at him.

"At least I ain't no deadbeat! You ain't getting your key back until I get my money, not like you'll be getting your money back anytime soon!" Rhoa watched Viktor walked back into his apartment laughing while the redhead left cursing him under his breath as he then heaved a sigh when the sun touches his face. "God damn… Have to go check the bank." Rhoa turned and began walking towards the bank as he entered and began checking into the atm machine.

He paused as he let out a shaky sigh as he typed in the code. "1216… I should really change my pin… Her birthday…" He shook his head and check his balance before signing to see that he only had $40 inside, he decides to withdraw it quickly before leaving. He walked past an alleyway only to take notice of a dog staring at him. "Hey, there little buddy." He reached his hand out but the dog turns away and ran back into the hole leaving Rhoa bit distrust.

Rhoa looked over to see the convenience store and looked back to the place the dog hid. "I guess I'll go get that dog some food. Must be actually hungry." He stood back up and jogged towards the convenience store before spending $20 on the dog food as he sighed at the prices but he ignored it and ran back over to the place that dog was and to his happiness the dog had returned and this time he held out the dog food out. "Come here, little buddy." This time instead of the dog running away, the dog came to him as he smiled.

"Good dog." He petted the dog as the animal ate before turning away and leaving to go back hiding in the spot but it left something behind, Rhoa quickly picked it up to stare at the dog tag in his hand. "Looks like you belong to someone." He turns his back around to catch sight of a woman with white hair bit messy but it fitted her as she was wearing a white button up and black slacks, he smiled when he recognizes her.

Raising a hand he waved and began to call her out. "Sefia! How are you?" The woman turned and smiled tiredly as she approached Rhoa.

"Hey Rhoa, I'm bit nervous actually. I have a gig and it just that… I don't know if I'm ready." She spoke quietly as Rhoa blinked before smiling at her.

"You'll do fine after you and Kikuri broke up, you've been doing better without her. You stop taking those things drugs so I'm happy for you." Sefia smiled sadly as Rhoa notice the forced smile, he reaches over and places a hand on her shoulder. "I know you miss Kikuri but she was a bad influence on you and because of your break up, you changed into a better person. You shouldn't miss her."

Sefia laughed bitterly as she looked at Rhoa. "What about Angel? Seems to me that you changed into something bad without her." He looked away as Sefia blinked before she looks down to the ground. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's fine, anyway. I have to get going. I promise I'd help out Savia to clean out her apartment." Rhoa turn around and began walking back towards the apartment complex. "Take care of yourself Sefia, we'll chat later!" He waved as Sefia return the goodbye before she turned back to the place where her show will be at.

Rhoa and Savia chatted together as they clean her apartment room together. Until the place was finally spotless, Rhoa heaved out an exhausted sigh but he smiled as he looked over to the older woman who smiled back at him before she walked over to the kitchen. "Would you like to join me for dinner? I made quite a lot for the party and I sure would like some company." Rhoa smiled as he nods his head and quickly walk over to the table to join the kind elder lady for dinner.

"If you don't mind me asking, where's the other party member?" Savia looked over as she laughed quietly and brought over salad as an appetizer.

"It just you, this party is meant for my husband Adel. Today is his birthday." Rhoa blinked as he looked around the nice apartment for any signs of the said husband.

He turns his head back to her with a curious gaze. "Where is your husband?" Savia smiled sadly as Rhoa mouth opened as his eyes widen. "I'm so sorry, that was insensitive of me to say that.:

"It's quite fine, you must be certainly curious what my husband is like."

"Well… If you don't mind answering."

Savia smiled brightly as her cheeks dusted pink. "Adel was certainly a handsome man, he was quite popular with the ladies back then but I was quite happy that he chose me. We first met because of my father's car that I accidentally crashed into the telephone pole, as you know for us in the past that you didn't need licenses to drive. Previously my father's car wasn't working so he sent it to Adel."

"Wait why did you crash the car?" Rhoa questioned curiously as Savia giggled.

"Well after I took the car from Adel, I was actually very nervous as I haven't driven a car and that Adel was talking to me so I wasn't very focused but it was also the reason how we got to date. Soon after later on few years, we finally got married. We were the happiest couple and we plan to travel the world together but it didn't last when bills start piling up and Adel began to work longer to try to make ends meet. I hated the time he wasn't here but he was only trying to keep up with the bills, we even got into debt couple of times. Soon we argue and yell at each other but once we finished venting we hug each other and express our love and fear."

Savia got up to grab the pot of stew and set it in front of Rhoa who blinked amazed by her story as Savia sat across from him. "Well, what happens after that?" Rhoa asked curiously as Savia looked away with sadness in her eyes.

"War happens, he was sent away into battle." She breathed out shakily as Rhoa set his spoon down.

"You don't have to answer it if you don't want to. We can change the subject if you like." He answered for her as Savia smiled at him gratefully.

"That would be nice. Thank you."

Dinner had past and they had already finished dessert, Savia had brought over a small box with a card on top of it as Rhoa looked over confused. "What's in the box Savia?"

"It's a box of baseball cards my husband use to have as a kid. The three of them are pretty old and should sell quite a few bucks and on top of it is the card that has the money for helping me clean the house. They are yours to take."

Rhoa blinked as he looked at them before looking back at Savia. "I can't take the cards, they belong to your husband."

"Please I insist or else they'll go to waste. Take them when I go to the bathroom, it is heartbreaking if I watch." She set the box on the table and turned away quickly as she enters the bathroom leaving Rhoa to look inside the box.

"She wasn't kidding when she said they were old." He reached inside to take out the three baseball cards and notice something scratched in the box. "Adel left her a message. 'I love you my water lily with all my heart - Adel.' Wow… Best this box doesn't get too damaged." He put the baseball cards and the bank card he got into his bag as Savia came out of the bathroom.

Savia smiled at Rhoa as she walked over and began packing up the leftover stew before handing it over to him. "Here you go, some delicious stew for you to have later." Rhoa thanked her and set the container in his bag and stood up as he shifted the bag a bit.

"Thanks so much Savia, also you should keep the box. Your husband left something inside for you." He walks towards her doorway.

"Rhoa before you leave, how do you feel about Angel?"

"I… It's been a year since we broke it off. Anyways I actually got to go. I'll see you later Savia." Rhoa quickly left the room and towards the elevator to the streets in the night.

He breathes out a sigh as he looked up to the dark night sky. "Looks like I'm going to be sleeping outside… Best to find a mattress or some place to stay." Rhoa walks to the side of the apartment to smile when he saw a mattress hidden by view with the dumpster keeping it hidden. "Luck seems to be on my side." Quickly without anyone to notice him, he walked over behind the dumpster and set his bag down as he sat on the mattress.

His golden eyes scan around him before he reached over to his journal in his bag and stare at it. He reaches into his pocket to take out his trusted pen and began to write down the day that happened to him, he frowns as he finished up writing down a couple of pages before closing his journal. "Well, I got some pages down of my sins… Guess it's time for me to hit the hay." He puts the journal back into his bag and lay down on the dirty mattress and sighed as he closed his eyes to allow sleep to swallow him.

* * *

His golden eyes snapped open as he looked around to his surroundings of the pasty blue room and a typewriter settled on a desk, he sat up to see a mirror and dresser before he got off the comfy bed to move outside of the room. The moment he took a step out of the room his eyes widen when he heard someone out on the balcony.

"Love! Come outside!" Rhoa quickly walked outside to see the familiar white hair of the woman he loved truly. She turned around with her blue eyes glimmering in joy at the sight of him before she ran over to hug him tightly. "I'm glad you're awake Rhoa. How's my favorite writer been doing?"

Rhoa hugged her as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I've been doing really great now that you're here my little Angel." Angel laughed as she pushed him back.

"You're such a cheese ball!" She shook her head as Rhoa laughed with her.

"For you? I will be a cheesy ball any day."

Angel smiled up at him before her eyes widen when she remembered something. "Rhoa, my brother is going out to Antarctica and he going to be looking for the leftover pizza he had in the fridge. You didn't eat all of it did you?" The redhead blinked before he laughed nervously. "Oh my god, Rhoa! What if my brother breaks you and eats you?!"

"Your brother wouldn't do that, would he?" Rhoa and Angel sweatdropped at the thought of her brother preparing to feast on human flesh before shivering. "Hopefully not. Well, I'm going to go get some coffee, I'll prepare you some green tea while I'm at as well."

"Thank you but before you go and get a coffee breath, I want a kiss!" Angel lean up as Rhoa chuckle quietly before leaning down to return the kiss back before the two separated. "I love you."

"I love you more, I'll see you downstairs." Rhoa and Angel let go as the male quickly left to head downstair only to freeze at the sight of a tall male looking through the fridge before stopping when the male took notice of Rhoa. "Hey, Akuma!" Rhoa began to sweat as the red eyes male close the fridge and turned to stare at Rhoa.

The black haired man combs through his hair and stared at him before responding with a bit of annoyance. "Rhoa, have you seen my leftover pizza? I can't seem to find them anywhere." His red eyes scanned Rhoa's form for any signs as the said male rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah… Sorry, I ate them last night." Rhoa responded as Akuma huffed in annoyance.

"And you didn't save some for me? Ah whatever, I'll go pick something up from the airport." Akuma grumbled as Rhoa nervousness turned into a smile.

"You going to be alright in Antarctica?"

Akuma's eyebrows raised as he tilts his head. "Think I can't handle it? Don't worry about me, I ain't some shrimp so I can handle the cold." He shifted onto his other foot as Rhoa laughed.

"Well, I'm going to miss seeing you around for a bit!" Akuma response was his eyes rolling before he began speaking a bit annoyed.

"Don't try to butter me up-" The sound of honking cause Akuma looked over in surprise as he turned to Rhoa. "That's my ride, I'm going to head out now. Take care of my sis otherwise, I'm kicking your ass." Akuma waved goodbye as he walked past Rhoa before stopping at the stairway. "Yo sis! I'm leaving now, hurry up and give me a hug or something!"

The sound of rushing footsteps before Angel appeared couple steps above before she jumping down to Akuma who caught her with ease. "Bye brother! Take good care of yourself!" Akuma smiled at her as he set her down before petting her head.

"Yeah… See you later sis." Akuma quickly left with his luggage out the front door leaving Rhoa and Angel alone.

"Looks like we're alone Angel." Rhoa respond as he prepares a cup of coffee and tea while Angel walked over to watch him from the counter. "I get the feeling your brother doesn't like having us around the house, he's probably so happy that we're out of his way."

Angel quietly thanked him when he had her cup before their hands entwined together as they both quietly sip their drink. "Well, when you get your contract. We can move into the city of Deiour together!" Angel chirped happily as she took a sip from her mug. "I believe in you Rhoa, you're a wonderful writer and I know you can make it far."

"Now who's being a cheese ball right now?" Rhoa leans in hoping to capture her lips but the sound of another car honking cause Angel to move back a bit making his expression to turn into a pout. "Forgot you're working tonight… Can't you stay home for the night?"

She smiles as Angel quickly kissed his cheek and set the mug down. "I know you don't like being alone much but I promise you when I get back, you'll have me for the whole night." She stepped back to walk towards the front of the door with Rhoa trailing behind her. "When the contract comes in, call me okay?"

"Of course I will, you be the first to know." The two give each other a quick kiss before Angel opens the door.

"Don't miss me too much at work babe!"

"I should be saying that to you, love! Well, I'm off, love you!"

Rhoa watched through the window as Angel quickly jumped in the car before being taken off to work, he smiled happily as he turned around and headed for the living room before he spent a bit of his time writing while the tv was on. His hand comb through his red hair before he decides to brush across his shaved side and laughed at the memory of getting it in his college year until the sound of knock caught his ear. He stood up with a yawn as he set the papers and pencil down on the table and walked out the living and to the front of the door before seeing a large envelope on the ground.

He hummed in thought as he bent down to pick it up before his eyes widening. "Shit! The contract is here." Rhoa turned around and quickly rush into the kitchen to get the phone as he then began to open the letter and began reading it as the phone began to ring. "I can be able to publish my books only… Oh… Fuck." His gold eyes widen in shock as he reread the line couple of times.

"Hello?"

"A-Angel!" Rhoa squeaked out as he nearly dropped the contract as the said female giggle on the other side.

"Hey Rhoa, how are you doing?"

"I'm just fine… How's work?" Rhoa questioned as Angel laughed quietly.

"Works bit boring but that's because I miss you!" Angel cooed as Rhoa's cheeks flushed before he laughed at how cheesy their relationship became but he couldn't ask for anything more. "So why did you call?"

He shook his head as he looks back at the contract before he let out a sigh. "The contract came in today." A sudden crash on the other line cause Rhoa to become tense as he looked at the phone a bit concern. "Baby, you okay? I heard something crash, tell me you're okay." Few sounds of stuff being moved and unknowns voices before Angel's voice came back.

"Haha sorry, I fell off my chair and got in trouble with my co-workers! Still, I'm so happy for you! You can finally live the dream you always want to have!" Rhoa look down as he set the contract to the side and breathed in deeply listening to Angel's voice expressing her joy for him before it turns into one filled with concern when Rhoa did respond, "Rhoa? Love, what's wrong."

"Angel, for me to be the successful author that I am. I-I… I have to cut ties with my co-author and friend Mirfah." He glares at the contract as Angel didn't respond before he leans his forehead on his arms. "I just… Don't really know what to do Angel."

The silence was on the other end before a soft sigh as Angel spoke quietly and calmly towards him, "Rhoa, I don't know what to say nor do I understand your feeling but this is up to you. Everyone has choices that we can make which can affect our future." She breathed in as Rhoa continue to listen, his golden gaze staring in front of him as if Angel was right there giving her advice to him. "I can't tell you to abandon your friend for your dream but I can't tell you to abandon your dream for a friend. This is the choice you have to make but whatever you decide, I'm going to be right behind you supporting you. I love you so whatever happens, we can stick through this together." Rhoa could see her smiling as he couldn't help but chuckle as he stood up bit more.

"Thank you, I'm going to call Arus see why Mirfah can't be apart of it. Love you lots."

"I'll be here if you need me, love you."

The phone went dead as Angel had hung up leaving Rhoa to retype in Arus's phone number hoping to get some information, he nervously played with the wire of the phone as it rang for a moment until the sound of voice entered. "Hello this Arus Phoenix answering, how can I be of service?" Rhoa frowned but he breathed into calm himself before deciding to talk to Arus.

"Arus this is Rhoa-"

"Rhoa my man, you got the contract? Have any question you need answers, then I'm your man-"

"Arus, why do I have to exclude Mirfah out?"

The line was silent until he heard Arus muttering until he responded. "I'm sorry Rhoa but the big guys above only like your stuff, they don't like Mirfah's stuff. Now before you say anything, its deal you can take or not but you won't find a good opportunity like this, anyways I hate to cut this short but I actually have to go right now. Priscilla wants to go out and eat." Before Rhoa could say goodbye, Arus had already hung up leaving Rhoa to stare at the contract.

He tried to contact Mirfah but he never got a response and with a sigh that left his lips, he reaches to grab a pen and flip the pages of the contract and began signing. "I'm sorry Mirfah… I'm so sorry." With a flick of his wrist the contract was sealed and so was his future.

* * *

Rhoa woke up with a start he looked around lost and confused before realizing he was in the alleyway, he stood with a sigh and began walking his way back inside the apartment complex to get his mail only to see Viktor staring at him with a smug expression. "Well look what the streets drag in! You look shitter than ever!" Rhoa frown and glared at Viktor as he reached inside the mailbox to get his mail.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, I'll just get my stuff and get out of your hairless head." Rhoa rolled his eyes but he froze when he heard Viktor cackled at him.

"You won't be getting your stuff until you pay for that $500 rent you owe, you know I could sell your stuff for some good prices and I know certain people would love to have those used boxers of yours." He laughed as Rhoa looked at him in disgust. "To make your life bit miserable, I'm giving this photo back to you. I don't know how you got someone like her but it never lasts long for deadbeat like you." Viktor handed over the photo that Rhoa cherished before returning back to his room laughing.

The redhead scowl in annoyance as he curses Viktor's existence before looking down at the photo only to frown when it was picture of Angel smiling at him, he heaved a sigh and opened his bag before carefully putting the picture back in, he then turn to his mail in his other hand and began going through it. "Junk… Junk, junk, the cheque! It's here!" His gold eyes widen in surprise as he ripped open the envelope only to feel anger swallowing him. "$250?! Arus… You bastard, you said there will be $10,000…" He narrowed his eyes before softening them as he began calming himself.

"I'll just call him and then- What this?" Rhoa took notice of very nicely sealed envelope as he then opens it to only stare confused when he found it was a wedding invitation. "A wedding invitation? To who's wedding-" He lifted the card open only to stare dumbstruck before the invitation fell to the floor.

"Angel? You're... You're getting married?"


	2. Chapter 2

Rhoa's breathing became harsh, his eyes wide as his body shook. Her name replayed in his head over and over before an image of her appeared, dressed in a long white wedding dress walking down the aisle and in her hands was a bouquet of flowers. Her smile was beautiful as she walks down the aisle but he knew that she wasn't smiling at him but the betrothed that she is engaged to.

"I can't fucking believe it. You're already over me after a fucking year?!" He hissed as anger coursed through his veins, his golden eyes stare down at the fallen invitation before he reached down and picks it up, looking through the card to find more information. "In Arlind and you'll be married at the end of the month… Alright."

He put the invitation inside his bag and stared hard at the door in front of him before he let out the air he's been holding. "You're testing me… Angel… I'm… Wait for me!" He quickly ran out of the complex as he head to the phone booth, his hand fumbled with his pockets before taking out some quarters and a phone number.

As he slotted the coins into the machine, he looked back at the number wrote into the paper before he began typing in the number. He left the phone to rest on his ear as he patiently waited for the very person to pick up the phone, his eyes narrowed when he heard a familiar voice picked up but he stayed calm knowing anger won't get him very far in life.

"Hello, this is Arus Phoenix. How can I help-"

"Arus, can you explain to me about the cheque I just got? Where's the rest." Rhoa's lean on the wall as he stares at the busy street of Deiour. "You were supposed to give me more but I only got $250. Care to explain?"

"Rhoa, you hadn't even handed in anything to us. I literally fought tooth and nail to get you that blasted cheque, I almost had my head bit off because of you. Currently, I'm not in a safe spot at my job, I could've gotten fire because I made a bad bet on you-"

"Well because of you I got evicted out of my apartment."

Arus was silent for a moment before he spoke softly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Yeah… Well, I need get to Arlind and I need your help."

Slowly the clouds passed by as Rhoa closed his eyes waiting for Arus's response until the said man spoke with confusion laced into his voice. "Arlind? How are you going to get there, bussing your way is too expensive and there isn't any point going so why?" He opened his eyes and look to his worn down shoes and frowned.

"Angel is getting married."

"Now I understand… Okay, Rhoa. If you can get to Obselion, I can get you some odd job to help you but for now, I can call up one of my old friends at the Frontier News Line, an old friend of mine that goes by the name of Belfura is the owner of the news line." Rhoa reached out to grab a small notebook from his bag as he began writing down the place. "You can work there but if not you can work at the special agent over there, I will give them a call if you want but I recommend working at the Frontier News Line. Also Rhoa?"

His gold eyes snapped to the side of the phone, question swirling in his eyes as he let out a hum to signal Arus that he was listening. "Remember the journal you've been writing?" Rhoa's eyebrows furrowed as he answered with a quiet 'yes'. "I want you to give that journal to me, I'm going to get your journal published so that you and I can make the cash. Deal?" Rhoa inhale the air around him as his finger twitched but he closed his eyes.

"Deal."

"Alright, I'll see you at Obselion."

The phone went dead as Rhoa place the phone back to its holder as he ran a hand through his red hair. He heaved out a sigh but it was replaced with determination in his eyes as he pushed himself off from the wall and began walking towards the Frontier News Line's building. "I got deposited the cheque and check the card I've been given by Savia before selling the baseball cards I got." He shakes his head as he enters the building to be greeted by a female who sat on the deck typing away.

"Hello, welcome to the Frontier News Line where every news will come here and be printed out. How can I help you." The woman drone at as Rhoa stared at her confused before he decides to speak up.

"My name is Rhoa and I'm here to see Belfura." The moment he spoke, the woman looks up before her cheeks flushed at the sight of him, Rhoa cringed as he wonders why the woman hasn't question of his messy appearance but he decides to ignore her.

She cleared her throat and pointed towards to a hallway as she looks back on her computer. "Just head down the hall and it should the only door you should see down there." Rhoa nodded his head before mumbling thanks as he heads the direction that he was given, his eyes trailing over the dull yellow wallpaper that held frames of photos and couple of news clipping.

A doorway enters his line of sight, he turned his head and quickly approached the door before opening it only to be weirded out as he watches a woman with long blonde hair and sharp red eyes cooing of a lizard tank as she held some sort of treat in front of a dark blue lizard. "Who's a little good Dragon? You are, you are!" Rhoa slowly approached the woman as he tapped her shoulder.

She spun around her cheeks flushed in embarrassment before she began scowling furiously at Rhoa who shrunk under her angry gaze. "Who are you and what do you want." She hissed while the male swallows his nervousness down and stared at the woman who was wearing a blue suit jacket and white button up shirt with her blue pants matching and black heels that could puncture his body if he said something unpleasant to her.

"My name is Rhoa and I believe Arus mention that you would hire me for a bit." He answered as he saw Belfura's red eyes brighten in realization.

"Right, you're the one Arus mentioned on the last minute call. Well, your first job would be to check the Scorched Theatre as apparent news that this idiot that I didn't bother remembering his name is introducing some stuff I could care less about but it's supposed to be newsworthy." She walks over to her desk and grabs a notebook and pen before walking straight back to Rhoa and shoving them into his chest. "When you visit there, don't believe any of that jack ass say. Also, make sure you get the exact truth okay?"

Rhoa nodded his head as Belfura smiled but it was small before she turned herself back to her lizard tank. "Good then you better slither quickly, the showcase is today. Once you finish, I'll pay you $100 for your work." She waved her hand to shoo Rhoa away who got the message and left.

The young man walks out of the Frontier News line and decides to quickly visit the bank to cash in the $250 cheque and the card he got from Savia. He opens the card and to his surprise, he got a good cash of $300, by adding the total he had. Rhoa had $550! He just needs $250 more for the fact that the bus ticket cost $800 to get to Obselion, he quickly heads to the desk to hand his cheque in so that it could be a deposit.

"Sorry sir, we just need run a security check just in case, the question is. What did you want to be when you grew up?"

He blinked before smiling at the strange answer he used as a kid. "Well, what I want to be was a Scientist of Elements."

"Pfft, that was a strange answer."

"I was pretty weird back when I was a kid okay?!" Rhoa huffed as he watches the worker return back to work before Rhoa himself left the bank only to see the dog walking towards him.

"Hey there buddy!" The dog barked happily at him as Rhoa smiled before he and the dog went down the sidewalk towards the movie theater until Rhoa notices a sign of lost dog and sign of wanted dog for competition. He stared at both paper in thought until a sound of someone calling out to him from a shady alleyway turned his attention.

"I like that mutt, I'll give you $100 if you-"

"I'll give you my fist if you don't buzz off!" Rhoa snapped as he ready himself to attack and defend the dog but the shady man wasn't stupid enough to fight in broad daylight so he slinked himself back into the shadows leaving Rhoa huffing in pride as he went to the front of the coffee shop where phone booth was waiting. "Well, the paper did state you're lost and there was a number on it. So don't worry buddy, I'll get you home."

After paying with few coins and punching in the numbers, he quietly waited as the phone rang until a voice picked up. "Hello?"

"Yeah, hi! My name is Rhoa and I found your dog."

"YOU FOUND DOUBLE VOLTAGE JULIUS?! FALMA! DUDE! A GUY NAMED RHOA FOUND OUR BABY!" Sounds of yelling and crashing could be heard on the other end as Rhoa looks at the dog confused before back at the phone even more confused. "Rhoa! Meet us at Delux Coff!" Before the redhead could even get a word in, the line was dead and he was left there confused and equally mortified.

He just shakes his head and enters the coffee shop in front of him with the dog before he decides to patiently wait for the owners for only a minute until two people crash through the doorway. "JULIUS! BABY WE WERE LOOKING FOR YOU!" A man wearing orange goggles screamed as he hugged the dog tightly while a man wearing a headband patted the orange haired man with goggles before approaching Rhoa with cash in hand.

"Sorry for the entrance but Grafl was really happy to hear that you found our dog. Here's $75." The blonde smiled as he turned around to only sweatdropped at the sight of his friend and the dog wrestling each other. "Grafl people are staring, you need to stop." Rhoa looked between the two before he slipped out undetected as he went straight to the movie theaters without stopping.

Until he saw police tape over a bar that made him stop for a moment before he went back onto the path he was going. "Closed until further notice, police are investigating the area. Hmm, wasn't Sefia doing a show there? Hope she's alright." He voiced out loud before he stepped into the movie theater to see a man on a stand talking about how great this movie theater will be until everything went out from one to another as he just stood there dazed.

Few more people talked until he was finally snapped out of it when the guy on the stand spoke that they will be watching the movie and should go down to their right towards the movie destined to be shown. Everyone began moving but Rhoa couldn't as the guy that bore Rhoa to death called out to him.

"I haven't seen you around before!" The way he smiled, it only made him uncomfortable but he smiled back unsure as the man approached him. "My name is Gazia and I welcome you to the Scorched Theatre!" Rhoa began to doze off again as he nodded his head unconsciously until something caught his ear this time. "Well the rest are watching the Slime's Redemption but I, on the other hand, is going to watch the Grand Cyber Gods 4! You could join me if you like."

Rhoa stared at him blankly before he smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, I'm just not interested in GCG 4, sure it's not out and I won't be able to see it for like 3-4 months but I haven't got to see Slime's Redemption yet and it is nice to watch it right now. Thanks for the offer though!" He turned around and quickly left to the doorway that led to Slime's Redemption.

The red head sat himself down in the comfy seats of the theater with popcorn and soda in hand, he sat there watching. He smiled to himself when Angel came into mind at the time when the two would also have movie day on Sunday together, just them alone as the two were either laughing or crying from the scenes they were seen.

The smile that was on his face turned into one with sadness as he remember the reason why he never go to the theatres, his heart tighten as he tried to force himself to focus on the movie but yet somehow a soft laughter entered his mind and he only shrank himself back as he thought hiding himself in the seats of the movie would cancel out the laughter and the smile.

He struggled to focus and that struggle ended as the movie end and Rhoa leaving last, his mind dazed until Gazia called out to him. One by one everyone left leaving him and the purple head and Rhoa as the two stared at each other until a gift bag was shoved into his chest. His eyes confused as he stared at Gazia who smiled at him.

"Gift to people who visit our movie theater! Take it, I insist!"

Rhoa looks down into the bag and his eyes narrowed when he saw $75 in there and looked up at the man with a scowl on his face.

"Are you trying to bribe me?"

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about."

"In here, the money is in this gift bag!"

"There's no money in the gift bag, my friend, it's just your average gift bag."

He huffed as he glared at Gazia before turning away from him as he walked towards the exit. "Fine, I'll take the damn bag."

"People and their gift bags."

As the golden eyes male stormed out of the movie theater, a woman with long blonde hair dressed in a pale blue cardigan sweater and a light pink scarf wrapped her neck. Her eyes could not be seen as they were closed but yet she could see him clearly as she shoved a piece of paper into his arms.

"Please help us!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss I'm actually on a tight schedule I can't help-"

"Please! If you don't our home will be gone!" She cried out as her closed her eyes looked at him, tears could clearly be seen as Rhoa sighed.

He set a hand on her shoulder and held the flier in his hand. "Alright, I will help. Just tell me what you need." He smiled as the angelic woman smiled back before she grabbed Rhoa's arm and began dragging him away from the movie theatre and near to what seems to be largely run down apartment. A man with long silvery hair and golden eyes was looking around a bit worry until his eyes settled on the pair where his eyes soften.

"Aurelia, you suddenly ran out and nearly scared Andaria when you left suddenly." The man spoke worryingly as the female smiled at him before she walked over to hold his hand. "You had me worried when she came over to tell me that you disappeared. Don't run off like that again, okay? Just tell me or anyone that you're going to leave understand?"

"Zedus, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine, I… Well I felt that I had to run towards the movie theatre and my intuition wasn't wrong. This man here is willing to help and listen to us!"  
The man known as Zedus gently held Aurelia's hand as his thumb rub on the top of her hand as he stared at Rhoa, his golden eyes searching for any bad intentions in the red head's face.

Zedus looks down at Aurelia before he speaks softly towards her. "Aurelia, head back inside and finish your chat with Andaria. I'll explain and guide our guest." The woman smiles as she leans up to kiss his cheek as she waved farewell towards Rhoa before heading inside the apartment complex. "I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Zedus. That woman you met is my fiancee, Aurelia and you are?"

Rhoa blinked as he smiled. "My name is Rhoa and I work for Belfura."

"Well, you must be wondering why Aurelia brought you here right?" Rhoa nodded his head as he took out a notepad while Zedus smiled a bit before frowning. "That's because our home is going to be torn down by Gaiza who's been bribing people and hiding the truth that the new movie theatre they're gonna make will destroy our home place."

Gold eyes stared intently at the long white hair man who glared at the movie theatre. "The few of us here has been struggling as the owner of the building raised the bill, hoping to kick us out. We have been scraping by with fundraising and working hard but if this continues on. We're done for." Rhoa's eyes narrowed as the grip on his pen tighten as he remembers an asshole landlord he had but he closed his eyes as he calmed himself.

"Then I will help you!" The determination swirled in his eyes as Zedus blinks for a moment before he smiled as he gestured to the door.

"Come inside if you please, there are other people who are willing to give their word about this situation. I will lead you to the one that would matter the most if you kindly follow me."

The two gold eyes males enter the apartment complex as Zedus led him inside before leading him to the door that was far off from the middle door, Rhoa stared at Zedus in questioned as he gestured for the redhead to follow which he complied.

"Sorry, the middle door is where Aurelia and my complex is but at the current moment, she and her friend Andaria are having tea or girl time whichever you think. At the moment I'm taking you to my friend Ultor, do mind his… Brash behavior."

Rhoa didn't realize it and wasn't fully prepared as Zedus knocked on the door before it was open to reveal a very muscular man came into the view, he wore a gray tank top that had orange giant cyclops in the middle of his top. He wore a red cap that hid his hair and dark aviator shades that hide his eyes and if Rhoa knew any better, he could've sworn that this guy known as Ultor was glaring down at him which sent a shiver down his spine.

"Who's this Zedus, where's Andaria?"

Zedus looked over to Rhoa who was sweating bullets at the huge man that was glaring down at him but he steered his nerves and stared up into the dark shades of this frightening man. His fist clenching the pen in his hand tightly waiting for this guy to sucker punch him into a coma but to his happiness, the fist never met his fist as Zedus intervene causing Ultor to look at him.

"Andaria is with Aurelia, this man over here is Rhoa who's working with a newspaper company under Beflura and he is here to gain information to stop Gai-"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zedus and Rhoa's eyes widen as their hands flew up to cover their ears as Ultor yelled from the top of his lungs as what seem to be fire bursting behind him and if Rhoa didn't know any better he thought that flames emitting from this buff man could burn his clothes right then and there.

"Ultor! Be quiet!" A feminine voice snapped as Rhoa turned to see a woman with long brown hair that was tied and held up by a white flower and bright green tank top paired with blue jeans, her pink eyes glaring at Ultor as while the buff man looked back at her angrily. Rhoa wasn't paying attention to the pair arguing or Zedus trying to stop the two as his attention was focused on the white flower that rested in the woman's hair.

Gold eyes blinked rapidly, Rhoa trying to bring himself back to reality but as he rubbed his eyes. He saw nothing but his apartment but it was well cared and the smell of cherry blossom entered through his nose. He looked around confused until his head stopped towards an end table that held a familiar vase with flowers that he once adored, "Rhoa!" He turns his head and he saw Angel standing there in front of him with a small watering can in her hand.

"Hey Angel, how's your day." His hand reached out to caress Angel's cheek who let out a giggle as she leaned up to kiss his nose and he couldn't help but smile by the affection that Angel was displaying to him until she grabbed him by the hand and took him closer to the vase filled with white flowers that seemed to glow beautifully. Angel looked at Rhoa before she held his tight hand before speaking quietly to him, "Rhoa look at the white lilies I'm growing. Aren't they beautiful?"

Rhoa looks back at the white lilies that Angel started growing before he tilted Angel's head up and placed a kiss on her head. "The lilies reminds me of the purity and innocence you have." He smiled at the blush that graced his girlfriend's face as she shakes her head.

"Rhoa, I'm not innocence or pure."

"Why not?"

"We are humans clearly… Humans no matter how much good we try to be… We will always be filled with sin and evil. We are monsters the moment we were created and so purity and innocence for us are hard to achieve." Angel smiles as she placed a hand on Rhoa's cheek. "But it doesn't mean that we can't try to be good and do the right thing."

The redhead looks down before he leaned towards her, his eyes closing slowly. "I don't care if I'm a sinful monster or not, as long I can be with you and have you in my arms is enough for me."

"You're too cheesy."

Reality struck back quicker as his memory took over, he stares at the furious Ultor and Zedus scolding the bigger man before he jumped in fright by an angry door being slammed shut not too far off. His gold eyes searched the area before landing back to Ultor who kept his gaze low as Zedus turned his attention to Rhoa. "I'm sorry about that, Andaria and him fight a lot over the smallest things but somehow seem to still have the ability to love each other." Zedus glance up to the man who refuses to meet anyone's gaze.

"That's the power of love, loving each other perfection and faults. Even if you both argue to the point where you spoke of hatred, as long you two are willing to work it out together. As long you are willing a and forgive each other than no matter how angry you get at each other." Rhoa's eyes were glazed as his memories of Angel surfaced, his hand clenching tightly to the pen. "No matter how many tears or pains are shed, your love for each other will conquer everything that tries to get in your path. That is love… Love will be the very thing that keeps you from sinking."

He stared at the ground, feeling the intense gaze from Ultor and Zedus. He felt embarrassed by his speech but yet it felt like some of the burden he been carrying in his heart had been lifted only for a short while before his eyes moved up to meet stunning bright blue eyes that gaze down at him. The eyes filled with respect and kindness made him flinch when Ultor had pocketed his glasses away and glance over at Zedus who continue to stare at Rhoa in thought.

"Gaiza was once a good friend of ours that lived in this apartment building with us, he suddenly moved out and began pressuring the landlord to bring our bill up more so he could build that God has forsaken movie theatre without a care or remorse for us for being homeless." Ultor closed his door to his apartment as he stepped out a bit. "His brother lives here as well and that man doesn't care if his own flesh and blood start living on the streets."

The bigger man moved past the two smaller man and began walking towards the door in the middle. "Where are you going?" Rhoa called out confused as he watched the older man stopped and turned, the bright blue eyes staring back at him before looking over to the door as he spoke softly, "To do something that I should've done for every fight I always had with Andaira."

The two watched Ultor open the door to Zedus and Aurelia's complex before disappearing inside as the door shut quietly, the long silvered haired male turned to Rhoa who caught the thoughtful look on the man's face. "Is something wrong Zedus?"

"Why didn't you take your own advice?"

He could only blink for a moment before he looks down to the ground, a pitiful laughed escape him as he forced himself to smile but yet the pain in his golden eyes could clearly be seen as the memories continued to haunt him wherever he goes and Zedus could clearly see the broken heart of a man.

"I wonder that myself as well… Why was I foolish enough to let her go."

"Do you still love her." Rhoa looks down to the ground as his teeth clenched, his fist tightening on the pen once more as if it could break any second. While Zedus continued to stare at him, waiting for the broken man to speak.

The golden eyes clashed as Rhoa finally looked back up at him. "I do, I still love her even after a year has passed. No matter what has happened, my heart belongs to her and I swear that I would do anything, anything to get her back into my arms even if I have to become a monster to get her back."

"Is that why you're working for Belfura in this job? What are you hoping to get from all of this."

"She's getting married, I want to go there to see if somewhere in her heart that she still loves me. If she doesn't… Then… I will be happy for her but for now, I have to see her." Zedus slowly nods his head before with a gesture of his arm, he guided Rhoa to the next apartment door.

"She must be truly special to you."

"She is the reason why I haven't let myself become insane."


End file.
